housefandomcom-20200223-history
Connections
Many of the actors who have appeared on House, M.D. have appeared together in other movies and television shows. Most of the actor articles have a list of connections to other actors who they have appeared with outside of the series. This page covers trends and particularly good (or bad) connections. Main Cast Hugh Laurie Hugh Laurie is one of the worst connected actors on the show. Although he has other minor connections, until 2011, the only two on-screen actors he has appeared with outside of the series were Scott Michael Campbell (in Flight of the Phoenix, ''when on location filming he made his breakthrough audition tape) and Leighton Meester (in ''The Oranges, ''where he plays a character who is obsessed with her). In 2011, he finally got his third clear connection, child actress Tiffany Espensen in the animated movie ''Hop. Lisa Edelstein Lisa Edelstein has an extensive television resume and is very well connected. *In the Scandal ''episode "Top of the House" **With Joshua Malina (reunited in Wilson) **With Jay Karnes (reunited in The Social Contract) **With Kurt Fuller (reunited in Poison) Robert Sean Leonard Robert Sean Leonard is fairly well connected for an actor whose primary career is on Broadway. *With Geoffrey Lewis in ''A Painted House ''and One Day, One Room Well connected Some of the best connected actors are: *Robin Tunney (many guest stars on ''House ''have also guest starred on ''The Mentalist) *Jake Weber (from Medium) *Steve Valentine (from Crossing Jordan) John Prosky has appeared on all three series. Old buddies Some of the actors on the show have an extensive history of work together. *Chi McBride was one of the regulars on The John Larroquette Show. *John Larroquette and Charles Robinson were both regulars on Night Court *Kurtwood Smith and Laura Prepon both appeared in every episode of That 70s Show. *Amber Tamblyn and Chris Marquette were girlfriend and boyfriend in Joan of Arcadia and reunited for Fall From Grace. *Melanie Lynskey and Marin Hinkle both played recurring characters on Two and a Half Men. ''They will soon be joined by Amber Tamblyn. *Kal Penn and John Cho are great friends and worked together on the three ''Harold & Kumar ''movies. *Linda Park and Jolene Blalock both appeared in every episode of ''Enterprise *Janel Moloney and Joshua Malina were both regulars on The West Wing *Jay Karnes and David Marciano were both regulars on The Shield *Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Emily Rios and Sarah Clarke were all regulars on Men of a Certain Age. *Michael B. Jordan and Jurnee Smollett frequently appeared together on Friday Night Lights, ''and both appeared with Emily Rios, *Sarah Clarke and Jack Conley were both regulars on the series ''The Booth at the End *Candice Bergen and Meredith Eaton were both regulars on Boston Legal *David Marciano and Alan Rosenberg both appeared in every episode of Civil Wars *Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz both currently star in Grimm *Carla Gallo, Cynthia Ettinger and Patrick Bauchau were regulars on Carnivale *Piper Perabo and Anne Dudek play sisters on Covert Affairs. Sarah Clarke also has a recurring role on the series. *Margo Harshman and A.J. Trauth both appeared in every episode of Even Stevens *Dominic Purcell, Wentworth Miller and Sarah Wayne Callies were all regulars on Prison Break *Pruitt Taylor Vince has a recurring role on The Mentalist ''with Robin Tunney *Ricky Ullman and Natalie Dreyfuss were both regulars on ''Rita Rocks *Scott Foley, Eddie McClintock and Peter Jacobson were all regulars on the short lived series A.U.S.A. *Michelle Trachtenberg and James LeGros were both in every episode of Mercy. ''They were joined in four episodes by Jeffrey Hephner *Chi McBride and Stella Maeve are both regulars in the series ''Golden Boy *Ron Livingston, Andrew Airlie, Eyal Podell and Christina Cox were all in every episode of Defying Gravity *Zeljko Ivanek and Wendy Makkena were both in every episode of The Mob Doctor *Bridgit Mendler and Leigh-Allyn Baker play daughter and mother on Good Luck Charlie *Katherine LaNasa, Ivana Milicevic, Cameron Richardson and Leigh-Allyn Baker all appeared in all six episodes of 12 Miles of Bad Road. Jim Gleason appears in two episodes '' - "Collateral Verbiage" and "Texas Stadium" *Kathleen Quinlan, Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Julie Warner were all regulars on ''Family Law *Nestor Carbonell and Andrea Bendewald were both regulars on Suddenly Susan *Alex Schemmer and Ogy Durham were both regulars on In2ition *Laura Prepon, Evan Jones and Odette Annable were all in every episode of October Road. *Harry Lennix and Ever Carradine both appeared in every episode of Commander in Chief *Laura Prepon and Jake McDorman both appeared in every episode of Are You There, Chelsea? *Amanda Foreman and Greg Grunberg were both regulars on Felicity *Franka Potente and Donal Logue are both regulars on Copper. ''They are joined in two episodes by Lee Tergesen *Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Joe Morton were both regulars on ''Eureka *Gabrielle Christian and Aasha Davis were both regulars on South of Nowhere *Meagan Good, Katherine LaNasa, Marin Hinkle and John Larroquette are all regulars on Deception *Alanna Ubach and Yvette Nicole Brown are both regulars on Pound Puppies *Maurice Godin and Jodi Long both appeared in every episode of Cafe Americain *Lisa Darr and D.B. Sweeney were both in every episode of Life As We Know It. *Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell and Jose Zuniga all appeared in every episode of Nothing Sacred. Personal connections *Joel Grey is the father of Jennifer Grey. *Jimmi Simpson and Melanie Lynskey are married. *Annabelle Attanasio is the daughter of Paul Attanasio and Katie Jacobs *In 2012, Leighton Meester was dating Aaron Himelstein The Twins *Melinda Dahl and Caitlin Dahl *The Colbert Sisters Reunions *Peter Jacobson and Jennifer Crystal Foley were both in 61* ''and reunited in Season 4 for a multi-episode run as husband and wife. *Lisa Edelstein, Stephanie Venditto and Eric Lutes were in the ''Without a Trace ''episode "Moving On". Edelstein and Venditto shared 11 episodes in Season 1 and Season 2, and Edelstein and Lutes appeared together in Known Unknowns. *Lisa Edelstein and Tracy Vilar were both in the ''ER ''episode "Ambush" and also appeared together in five episodes of ''House. *John Cho and Elizabeth Sung first appeared together in the Charmed ''episode "Dead Man Dating". They reunited in Love Hurts when Sung portrayed the mother of Cho's character. They then re-united for two episodes of ''FlashForward, ''working with Michael Massee in both episodes and Shohreh Aghdashloo in one episode. *Jennifer Morrison and Chi McBride appear together in several episodes in Season 1, and also appear together in the ''How I Met Your Mother ''episode "Challenge Accepted" *Jennifer Morrison, Lyndsy Fonseca and Carla Gallo all appear in the TV Movie ''Five. ''Morrison and Fonseca appear together in Resignation and Morrison appears with Gallo in Act Your Age *Anne Dudek and Meera Simhan were both in The Right Stuff and 97 Seconds and reunited in the ''Touch ''episode "Zone of Exclusion". *Beau Garrett and Olivia Wilde aappeared together in Remorse, and also appeared in two other movies together - ''Tron Legacy ''and ''Turistas. *Andre Braugher and Bobbin Bergstrom were both in seven episodes of Gideon's Crossing ''and three episodes of House. In "The Crash" they were also joined by Azura Skye and Michael Nouri *Peter Jacobson and Brittany Ishibashi were both in two episodes of ''In Justice ''and in Two Stories. *Meat Loaf and Colleen Camp appeared in both ''Wayne's World ''and Simple Explanation *Kurtwood Smith and Robert Sean Leonard played father and son in ''Dead Poet's Society ''and both appeared in Half-Wit. Omar Epps also appears in Half-Wit and appears again with Smith in ''Resurrection ''episode #1.1. *Robert Sean Leonard and Dylan Kussman were both in ''Dead Poets Society ''and Kids *Joshua Malina and Christina Vidal both appeared in the ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" and in Wilson. *Three Stories is stuffed with reunions. Sela Ward and Andrew Keegan also both appeared in the ''CSI:NY ''episode "The 34th Floor". Ward also appeared in two episodes of ''Once and Again ''with Josh Zuckerman. Zuckerman and Jennifer Morrison also worked together in the movie ''Surviving Christmas. Zuckerman and Carmen Electra later appeared together in the 90210 ''episodes "Hate 2 Love" and "902-100" *Sarah Clarke and A.J. Trauth both appeared in the movie ''Happy Endings ''and in Control. *Jennifer Morrison and John Cho were both in ''Star Trek ''and Love Hurts, *Jayma Mays and Dahlia Salem play partners in Sleeping Dogs Lie, and both also appear in ''Paul Blart: Mall Cop ''where they were joined by Shirley Knight *Peter Jacobson and Sharif Atkins share several scenes in Blowing the Whistle and both also appear in the ''In Justice ''episode "Victims". *Haley Pullos and Gwen Mihok both appeared in Two Stories and ''The Cleaner ''episode "Meet the Joneses". Esteban Powell and Brett DelBuono also appear in "Meet the Joneses". *Jamie Bamber and Carlie Casey were lovers in The Confession and reunited in the ''Perception ''episode "Kilimanjaro". This is also Casey's only obvious connection outside the series. *Stella Maeve and Maite Schwartz both appear in Carrot or Stick and the movie ''Lovelives. Smith Cho also appears in Lovelives *Jamie Tisdale and Alex Schemmer play ballet partners and lovers in Under My Skin and later both appear in the film 15 North. *Peter Jacobson and Scott Alan Smith both appear in Guardian Angels and the Entourage ''episode "The Release" along with Julie Warner. *Mackenzie Astin and Robert Sean Leonard both appear in All In and in ''The Last Days of Disco. *Mackenzie Astin and Jennifer Morrison also both appear in All In and in The Zeros *Lisa Edelstein, Kurtwood Smith and Erika Alexander were all in The Zeta Project ''episode "Ro's Reunion". Edelstein and Smith were also both in Half-Wit and Edelstein and Alexander were both in Two Stories, *Jon Seda and Jesse Spencer have appeared both in the episode Brave Heart and in eight episodes of ''Chicaco Fire. *Robert Sean Leonard, Jennifer Morrison and Jessy Schram all appear in Needle in a Haystack. Morrison and Schram later appear in two episodes of Once Upon a Time ''and Leonard and Schram appear together in the ''Falling Skies ''episode "Brazil" *Jeremy Renner and Nick McCallum both appeared in the ''Angel ''episode "Somnambulist" and in Games *Andre Braugher and Artemis Pebdani were both in Broken and the ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine ''episode "The Tagger" *Omar Epps and Katherine LaNasa both appeared in the 2004 movie ''Alfie ''and the episode Wilson. *Omar Epps is linked to three actors through the 2004 movie ''Against the Ropes. Charles S. Dutton was in that movie and played the father of Epps' character in Euphoria (Part 2) and House Training. Skye McCole Bartusiak was also in the movie and appeared again with Epps in Kids. Finally Tory Kittles appeared with Epps in that movie and again in Words and Deeds. *Olivia Wilde and Terry Maratos were both in the Skin ''episode "Endorsement" and both appeared in The Dig *Garikayi Mutambirwa and Jesse Spencer were both in ''Winning London ''and The Tyrant. However, Mutambirwa just missed reunions with both Peter Jacobson (two epsodes of ''Bull) ''and Olivia Wilde (the Pilot episode of ''Skin) ''by four episodes. *Jennifer Morrison and Yvette Nicole Brown both appeared in Sex Kills and the ''Once Upon a Time ''episode "Ariel". *Jennifer Morrison and Andrew Airlie both appeared in Pilot and the ''Once Upon a Time ''episode "Second Star to the Right". *There are a few reunions in A Pox on Our House. Peter Jacobson and Samantha Smith had previously appeared together in the ''Bull ''episode "One Night in Bangkok". Smith and Hayley Chase, who play mother and daughter in the episode, both also appeared in the ''Monk ''episode "Mr. Monk and the Big Game". Esteban Powell played the husband of Smith's character in that episode of ''Monk as well. As an aside, that episode of Monk ''also featured Academy Award winning actress Jennifer Lawrence. *Jake Weber and Rena Sofer were both in the ''Medium ''episode "Native Tongue" and then played husband and wife in Man of the House *Jennifer Morrison and Bailee Madison were both in Act Your Age and the ''Once Upon a Time ''episode "The Queen Is Dead". Rena Sofer also appears in that episode of ''Once Upon a Time. *Jane Adams, Lisa Edelstein and Robert Katims were all regulars on Relativity. ''Adams and Edelstein were also both in House Training, and Edelstein and Katims were in Wilson, *Robert Sean Leonard and Jack Plotnick were both in ''Ground Control ''and Broken Old connections The oldest known connection is between Peter Graves and Diane Baker who both appeared in a three-part ''Mission: Impossible.''episode "The Falcon" in 1970. Graves also holds the next two oldest connections - Joe Morton (1970) and Geoffrey Lewis (twice in 1972). Poorly connected To be fair, we've excluded actors like Carter Page whose only credit is on the series. As such, to qualify, you have to have at least one other acting credit. We list other actors who are more poorly connected than Hugh Laurie, who only has two connections despite an extensive resume. *Esther Kwan - no connections in sixteen other credits, although all of those credits are for movies and television shows made in Hong Kong. *Ryan Lane - no connections despite thirteen television and movie appearances. *Jaclyn Jonet - no connections despite twelve other credits *Michael Chey - no connections despite four other credits *Aubrey Manning - no connections in three other credits *Skye Barrett - a child actress, no connections despite six other credits. *Roger Ainslie - no connections despite four other credits. *Connor Webb - no connections despite four other credits *Becky Baeling - no connections in three other major credits *Nell Rutledge - no connections in two other major credits *Richard Sabine - no connections in two other credits *Dylan Basu - no connections in two other credits *Alyson Morgan - no connections in two other credits *Owen Pearce - no connections in two other credits *Joanna Koulis - no connections, but only one other credit *Liliya Toneva - no connections, but only one other credit *Rosalie Vega - no connections, but only one other credit *Jarell Dubose - no connections, but only one other credit *Depite a thirty year career and 35 credits, William Jones has only appeared with one other House alumnus - Salvator Xuereb, although he was in an episode where Howard Hesseman got a screen credit, but didn't appear. *Jimmy Stathis has a 37 year career and 22 credits, but he hasn't matched up with a House alumnus since his first movie appearance in 1976 with George Wyner. *Despite appearing in three episodes, Kathryn Adams has a limited acting resume and only one connection - Judy Greer. *Largely a stage actress, Melissa Kite only has one connection, Carmen Argenziano, and they didn't appear together until after they both appeared on House. *Samantha Cutaran has one connection for ten other major credits - Sasha Pieterse *Gayla Goehl has one connection for ten other credits - Alanna Ubach *Eli Bildner has one connection for nine other major credits - Carla Gallo *Nick Slatkin has one connection for seven other major credits - Sarah Jones *Kendra Andrews has one connection for five other credits - Alyson Stoner *Tyson Ritter - obtained his first connection in his fourth acting credit - Margo Harshman . *Jewel Christian has only one other connection in her two other credits - Andy Comeau Crowded productions Many television episodes and movies feature three or more ''House ''alumni. *''Zodiac ''(2007) has several House alumni - John Lacy, Elias Koteas, Donal Logue, Jimmi Simpson, Joel Bissonnette, Tom Verica and James LeGros. *The TV movie ''Cinema Verite ''(2011) features Patrick Fugit, Thomas Dekker, Kathleen Quinlan, Nick Eversman and Jake Richardson *The ''24 ''episode "12:00 p.m.-1:00 p.m." features Leslie Hope, Sarah Clarke, Michael Massee, Jude Ciccolella, Zeljko Ivanek and Christine Avila *The ''Family Law ''episode "Decisons" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Roxanne Hart Jodi Long, Carl Reiner and Alan Rosenberg *The ''Vegas ''episode "Exposure" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw, Ivana Milicevic, James Immekus and Amy Davidson *The ''Family Law ''episode "Against All Odds" features Kathleen Quinlan, Meredith Eaton, Christine Healy, Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Allison Smith. *The ''Family Law ''epsisode "The Fourth Trimester" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Kurt Fuller, Howard Hesseman and Salli Richardson-Whitfield *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton and Margo Harshman *The short lived TV series ''The Unusuals featured Amber Tamblyn, Jeremy Renner, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Kai Lennox *''The Salton Sea (2002) features R. Lee Ermey, Shirley Knight, Meat Loaf and Azura Skye *''The Station ''(2009) features Whitney Cummings, Carla Gallo, Ivo Nandi and Jose Zuniga *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo, Omar Avila and Austin Michael Coleman *The TV Movie ''Judy's Got a Gun ''(2007) features Bailee Madison, Michael Michele, Margo Harshman, Marc Blucas and Kovar McClure *The ''Men of a Certain Age ''episode "Powerless" features Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Carla Gallo, Emily Rios and Jim Gleason *''Fired Up! ''(2009) features Nicholas D'Agosto, Smith Cho, Margo Harshman, Krista Kalmus and Kayla Ewell *In the ''Prison Break ''episode "Sleight of Hand", regulars Dominic Purcell, Wentworth Miller and Sarah Wayne Callies are joined by Robin Tunney and Anthony Starke *The ''FlashForward ''episode "A561984" features John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Michael Massee and John Prosky *The ''Law & Order: Los Angeles ''episode "Echo Park" features Jay Karnes, Michael Massee, John Prosky and John Kapelos *The ''Standoff ''episode "Circling" features Ron Livingston, Stacy Edwards, John Lacy and William Charlton *The ''Close to Home ''episode "Prodigal Son" features Jon Seda, Freda Foh Shen, Nigel Gibbs and William Charlton. The episode "Maternal Instinct" features Seda with Mel Harris, Josh Zuckerman and Joseph Lyle Taylor. *''The Mob Doctor ''episode "Change of Heart" features Shohreh Aghdashloo, Zeljko Ivanek, Wendy Makkena and Jurnee Smollett *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green ''(2012) features Shohreh Aghdashloo, David Morse, Lin-Manuel Miranda and Ron Livingston *The ''Nothing Sacred ''episode "Holy Words" features Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Jose Zuniga, Lisa Edelstein and Robert Katims *''Normal Adolescent Behavior ''(2007) features Amber Tamblyn, Ashton Holmes, Daryl Sabara and Ricky Ullman. *The ''Justified ''episode "The Life Inside" features Sarah Jones, Kai Lennox, Christie Lynn Smith, Joseph Lyle Taylor and Heather Fox *''2ND Take ''(2011) features Sarah Jones, Josh Zuckerman, Lee Tergesen and Kim Estes *''S.W.A.T. ''(2003) features LL Cool J, Jeremy Renner, Lucinda Jenney and Jamison Yang *''The Practice ''episode "The Candidate" features Ron Livingston, Dylan Baker, Ray Abruzzo and Meera Simhan *''Hello I Must Be Going ''(2012) features Melanie Lynskey, John Rubinstein, Meera Simhan and Lynskey's husband Jimmi Simpson *''Election ''(1999) features Mark Harelik, Colleen Camp, Matt Malloy and Nicholas D'Agosto *In the ''Boston Public ''episode "Chapter Seventy-Two", series star Chi McBride is joined by Sherilyn Fenn, Nicholas D'Agosto, Thomas Dekker and Smith Cho *The ''Alias ''episode "The Getaway" features David Anders, Greg Grunberg, Amy Irving and Doug Kruse *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Days of Wine and Roses", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Dennis Boutsikaris, Kathe Mazur and John Rubinstein *The ''Family Law ''episode "Love and Money" features series regulars Kathleen Quinlan and Julie Warner who are joined by Peter Birkenhead and Ann Dowd *The ''Six Feet Under ''episode "Hold My Hand" features Tina Holmes, Matt Malloy, Anne Ramsay and Peter Birkenhead *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo, Omar Avila and Austin Michael Coleman. *The television movie ''Grave Misconduct ''(2008) features Vincent Spano, Roxanne Hart, Julie Mond and Kathe Mazur *''The Event ''episode "Loyalty" features Zeljko Ivanek, D.B. Sweeney, Scott Michael Campbell and Kovar McClure *On the ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Chicken and the Leg", series regulars John Larroquette and Candice Bergen are joined by Clare Carey and Currie Graham *The pilot episode of ''The Cleaner ''features Esteban Powell, Brett DelBuono, Clare Carey and James Immekus *''Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas ''(2006) features Patrick Fugit, Olivia Wilde, John Cho and Matthew Lillard *On the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Patriot Acts", series regulars John Larroquette and Candice Bergen are joined by Taraji P. Henson and Jude Ciccolella *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "In The Red", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Hedy Burress, Audrey Marie Anderson and Nigel Gibbs *In the ''Big Day ''episode "Last Chance to Marry Jane", series regular Kurt Fuller, Eddie McClintock, Jack Conley and Anne Dudek. In the episode "Boobzilla", Fuller and Dudek are joined by Nicholas D'Agosto *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen, Carter Jenkins and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Once and Again ''episode "Busted" features Sela Ward, Marin Hinkle, Jennifer Crystal Foley and Kay Lenz *''The Cleaner ''episode "House of Pain" features Esteban Powell, Brett DelBuono, John Patrick Amedori, Anne Ramsay and Aaron Refvem *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Panama Red", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Nicole Bilderback, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Michael Whaley *''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''episode "Turning Manure into Soy" features Azura Skye, Colleen Camp, John Kapelos and Steve Valentine *In the ''Rizzoli & Isles ''episode "Throwing Down the Gauntlet", series star Sasha Alexander is joined by Jenny O'Hara, Maite Schwartz and Jamie Elman *The TV Movie ''Blue-Eyed Butcher ''(2012) features Lucinda Jenney, David Marciano, Erin Cahill and Lisa Edelstein *The ''24 ''episode "Day 5: 6:00 a.m.-7:00 a.m." features Jude Ciccolella, John Lacy, Charles Rahi Chun and Christopher Stapleton *''McBride: Tune in for Murder ''features John Larroquette, John Kapelos, Jack Conley, Christie Lynn Smith and Art LaFleur *The ''Weeds ''episode "Une Mere Que J'aimerais Baiser" features Natalie Dreyfuss, Alex Schemmer, Christie Lynn Smith and Michelle Trachtenberg *In the ''Huff ''episode "Tapping the Squid", series regular Andy Comeau is joined by Faith Prince, Chris Marquette, Missy Crider and Sarah Jones *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Throwing Fire", series regular Robin Tunney is joined by Nick Chinlund, Jude Ciccolella and Lesley Fera *''White Oleander ''(2002) features Billy Connolly, Patrick Fugit, Melissa Marsala and Samantha Shelton *The ''Six Feet Under ''episode "The Rainbow of Her Reasons" features Tina Holmes, Anne Ramsay, Melissa Marsala and Jayma Mays *The ''Oz ''episode "Sonata da Oz" features Lee Tergesen, Joel Grey, Zeljko Ivanek and Roxanne Hart. *The ''Oz ''episode "4giveness" features Lee Tergesen, Joel Grey, Roxanne Hart and Katheryn Winnick *On the ''That '70s Show ''episode "Hey Hey What Can I Do", series regulars Laura Prepon and Kurtwood Smith are joined by Leigh-Allyn Baker and Jerry Hauck *The Pilot episode of ''Love Monkey ''featured Judy Greer, Ivana Milicevic, Katherine LaNasa and Josh Stamberg *The TV movie ''McBride: Requiem ''features John Larroquette, Amanda Foreman, Ben Bode and Charles Robinson *Currie Graham, Jude Ciccolella, Victor Raider-Wexler and Salli Richardson-Whitfield all appear in two episodes of ''NYPD Blue - ''"I Like Ike" and "My Dinner With Andy". *Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Joe Morton, Felicia Day and Rif Hutton appear together in two episodes of ''Eureka - ''"Lost" and "One Giant Leap" *''Losing Control ''(2011) features Bitsie Tulloch, Jamison Yang, Alanna Ubach and Ho-Kwan Tse *''American Gun ''(2005) features Chris Marquette, Amanda Seyfried, Gabrielle Christian and Aasha Davis *The ''Heroes ''episode "Chapter Seven - Out of Time" features David Anders, Greg Grunberg, Nicholas D'Agosto and Mark Harelik. *In the ''Medium ''episode "Lady Killer", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Jude Ciccolella, John Prosky and Mark Harelik *The ''That '70s Show ''episode "Radio Daze" features Laura Prepon, Kurtwood Smith, Howard Hesseman and Curtis Armstrong *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "Fat Burner" features Candice Bergen, Meredith Eaton, Currie Graham and Howard Hesseman *In ''The Mob Doctor ''episode "Resurrection", series regulars Zeljko Ivanek and Wendy Makkena are joined by Mike Starr, Shohreh Aghdashloo and Jurnee Smollett *The ''Boston Legal ''episodes "Whose God Is It Anyway?" and "The Verdict" feature Candice Bergen, Meredith Eaton, Curtis Armstrong and Marco Martinez *''American Dreamz ''(2006) features John Cho, Judy Greer, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Adam Busch and Carmen Electra *The ''Nothing Sacred ''episode "Spirit and Substance" features Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Jose Zuniga, Wendy Gazelle and Douglas Spain *The ''Vegas ''episode "Estinto" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw, Ivana Milicevic and D.B. Sweeney *''Down with Love ''(2003) features Jack Plotnick, Ivana Milicevic, Robert Katims and Jude Ciccolella *''The Guardian ''episode "You Belong To Me" features Alan Rosenberg, Katherine LaNasa, Geoffrey Lewis and Stephanie Venditto *The ''Grimm ''episode "PTZD" features Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz, Shohreh Aghdashloo and Jay Karnes *The ''Scandal ''episode "Top of the House" features Joshua Malina, Jay Karnes, Kurt Fuller and Lisa Edelstein *In ''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas, Kal Penn and John Cho are joined by Elias Koteas. *''The Groomsmen (2006) features Matthew Lillard, Donal Logue and Julie McNiven. *''Storytelling ''(2001) features Maria Thayer, Tina Holmes and Franka Potente. *''Just Like Heaven ''(2005) features Donal Logue, Ivana Milicevic, Ken Takemoto and Alyssa Shafer *The ''Bones ''episode "The Headless Witness" featured Kristoffer Polaha, Jake Richardson and Angel Oquendo. *The ''Bones ''episode "The Twist in the Twister" featured Joel Moore, Samantha Shelton and Samantha Quan *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich and Samantha Shelton *''Cement ''(2000) features Jeffrey Wright, Sherilyn Fenn and Chris McKenna *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf and Chris McKenna *On the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Deliverance", LL Cool J is joined by Chris McKenna and Samantha Quan *''Sexual Life ''(2005) features Azura Skye, Carla Gallo, James LeGros and Shirley Knight *''What We Do Is Secret ''(2007) features Noah Segan, Ashton Holmes and Azura Skye. *''We Bought a Zoo ''(2011) features E"lle Fanning, Patrick Fugit and Carla Gallo *The TV movie ''Play or Be Played ''features Megan Dodds, Kurtwood Smith and Christina Vidal *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" features Joshua Malina, Christina Vidal and James Immekus *''Keith ''(2008) features Margo Harshman, Ignacio Serricchio, Jennifer Grey, Michael O'Keefe and Jessy Schram *''Love, Wedding, Marriage ''(2011) features Michael Weston, Colleen Camp and Andrew Keegan *''Beginners ''(2010) features Kai Lennox, China Shavers and Jodi Long *''The Brothers Solomon ''(2007) features Chi McBride, Charles Rahi Chun and Stephanie Courtney *''Roll Bounce ''(2005) features Chi McBride, Jurnee Smollett and Khleo Thomas *In the ''Psych ''episode "Shawn 2.0", series regular Kurt Fuller is joined by Nestor Carbonell, Meredith Monroe and Skyler Gisondo *The ''Life ''episode "Mirror Ball" features Donal Logue, Rick D. Wasserman and John Gloria *''Epic Movie ''(2007) features Kal Penn, Jayma Mays, Faune A. Chambers and Carmen Electra *The episode "We're Number Two!" of ''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''featured Nicole Bilderback, Colleen Camp and John Bain *On ''Big Love, ''series regular Amanda Seyfried is joined by Zeljko Ivanek, Anne Dudek and Ben Lemon in two episodes - "Outer Darkness" and "Sacrament". In "Sacrament", they are joined by Katherine LaNasa *In the ''JAG ''episode "Secret Agent Man", Zoe McLellan is joined by Keone Young and Vicellous Shannon *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *On ''Oliver Beene, ''series regular Wendy Makkena is joined by A.J. Trauth in two episodes - "Home, A Loan" and "Superhero". In the former, they are joined by Kurt Fuller, in the latter Howard Hesseman. *The TV movie ''Mystery Woman: Game Time ''features William Katt, Eddie Mills and A.J. Trauth *In the ''Franklin & Bash ''episode "Waiting on a Friend", series star Breckin Meyer is joined by A.J. Trauth and Carla Gallo *''What Women Want ''(2000) features Judy Greer, Lisa Edelstein and Andi Eystad *''Hangman's Curse ''(2003) features Mel Harris, Leighton Meester and Jake Richardson *In the ''JAG ''episode "Straits of Malacca", series regular Zoe McLellan is joined by Charles Rahi Chun and Mel Harris *The ''ABC Afterschool Special ''"Seasonal Differences" featured Megan Follows, Frank Whaley and Todd Louiso *In the ''Medium ''episode "New Terrain", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Todd Louiso and Faith Prince *''Extreme Dating ''(2005) features Meat Loaf, Andrew Keegan, Ashley Jones, Amanda Foreman and Lee Tergesen *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Gideon's Crossing ''episode "The Race" features star Andre Braugher with Lucinda Jenney and Bobbin Bergstrom *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Missing Pieces", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Lucinda Jenney and Leighton Meester *''American Violet ''(2008) features Michael O'Keefe, Charles S. Dutton and Lucinda Jenney *The ''Outlaw ''episode "In Re: Tyler Banks" features Michael O'Keefe, Christopher Gartin and Bitsie Tulloch *The ''Shameless ''episode "It's Time to Kill the Turtle" features Dennis Boutsikaris, Madison Davenport and Christopher Gartin *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Slainte", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Christopher Gartin *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2 ''features Piper Perabo, Carmen Electra and Alyson Stoner *The ''Nip/Tuck ''episode "Shari Noble" features Jennifer Hall, Julie Warner and Meera Simhan *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop ''features Jayma Mays, Shirley Knight and Dahlia Salem. *The ''Castle ''episode "The Fifth Bullet" features Marc Blucas, Anne Dudek and Dahlia Salem *On the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Sight Unseen", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Meta Golding and Howard Hesseman *The ''Miami Medical ''episode "Like a Hurricane" features Meta Golding, Alyssa Shafer and Chris Tallman *The ''Criminal Minds ''issue "To Hell... and Back" features Sharif Atkins, John Lacy and Vernee Watson-Johnson *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike ''(2012) features Samantha Mathis, D.B. Sweeney and John Rubinstein *On ''The Guardian ''episode "Antarctica", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by Vicellous Shannon and Peter Birkenhead *In the ''Medium ''episode "Whatever Possessed You", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Mimi Kennedy and Peter Birkenhead *''The Practice ''episode "The Firm" features Currie Graham, Nicole Bilderback and Willie C. Carpenter *''Bad Boys II ''(2003) features Jon Seda, Jason Manuel Olazabal, Omar Avila and Smith Cho *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Not with a Whimper" features Marcus Giamatti, Samantha Shelton and Kovar McClure *The ''So Little Time ''episode "Sweet 16" features Clare Carey, Eric Lutes and Amy Davidson *The TV movie ''Rough Riders ''features R. Lee Ermey, Nick Chinlund and William Katt *The ''Dragnet ''episode "Killing Fields" features Art Chudabala, Tina Holmes and Kenneth Choi *The ''First Monday ''episode "Showdown" features Hedy Burress, Diane Baker and Zoe McLellan *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Red Hot", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Zoe McLellan and Currie Graham *''Hitchcock ''(2012) features Kurtwood Smith, Kai Lennox, Currie Graham and John Lacy *The ''Criminal Minds ''episode "Scared to Death" features Michael O'Keefe, Stephanie Venditto and John Bobek. *In the ''Chuck ''episode "Chuck Versuse the Imported Hard Salami", series regular Julia Ling is joined by John Kapelos and John Bobek *The ''Husbands ''episode "Appropriate Is Not the Word" features Felicia Day, Sasha Roiz and Aasha Davis *''The District ''episode "Shell Game" features Roger Aaron Brown, John Kapelos, Erich Anderson and Nigel Gibbs *The ''For the People ''episode "Lonely Hearts" features Erich Anderson, Tracy Vilar and Kathleen York *The ''Eyes ''episode "Whistleblower" features Erich Anderson, Kurt Fuller and Vernee Watson-Johnson *The ''FlashForward ''episode "Queen Sacrifice" features John Cho, Michael Massee and Carmen Argenziano *''The Hills Have Eyes ''(2006) features Kathleen Quinlan, Vinessa Shaw and Michael Bailey Smith *''Stag Night ''(2008) features Kip Pardue, Vinessa Shaw and Breckin Meyer *The ''Vegas ''episode "From This Day Forward" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw and Amy Landecker *''Right at Your Door ''(2006) features Scotty Noyd Jr., Jenny O'Hara and Nigel Gibbs *''Dark House ''(2009) features Bevin Prince, Angela Gots, Haley Pullos and Scotty Noyd Jr. *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button ''(2008) features Faune A. Chambers, Elias Koteas, Taraji P. Henson, Elle Fanning and Joel Bissonnette *''Date Night ''(2010) features Taraji P. Henson, Jimmi Simpson and Leighton Meester *''The Good Doctor ''(2011) features Taraji P. Henson, Troy Garity, Monique Gabriela Curnen, Marin Hinkle and Randall Park. *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle ''(2000) features Piper Perabo, Carl Reiner, Nigel Gibbs, Alexis Thorpe and Taraji P. Henson *''Winged Creatures ''(2008) features Troy Garity, James LeGros and Randall Park *''Tax Man ''(2010) features Judy Greer, Orlando Jones and Randall Park *''The Client List ''episode "The Cold Hard Truth" features Kathleen York, Jack Conley and Greg Grunberg. Also appearing is Clementine Ford's mom Cybill Shepherd. *''Least Among Saints ''(2012) features Azura Skye, Audrey Marie Anderson and Charles S. Dutton. *''The Practice ''episode "Dangerous Liaisons" features Ron Livingston, Ray Abruzzo and Michael Medico *The ''Theshold ''episode "Alienville" features Charles S. Dutton, Stephanie Erb and Michael Medico *''Boys ''(1996) features James LeGros, Matt Malloy and Charlie Hofheimer *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Scared Stiff", series regular Sela Ward is joined by John Larroquette and Jamie Tisdale *''Open Window ''(2006) features Robin Tunney, Shirley Knight and Devon Michaels *''The Pitts ''episode "Miss America" features Dylan Baker, Eddie McClintock and Keri Lynn Pratt *On ''The Medium ''episode "Deja Vu All Over Again", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Ben Bode and Pruitt Taylor Vince *''The Lyon's Den ''episode "Duty to Save" features Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Darr, Meta Golding and Vernee Watson-Johnson *On ''The Guardian ''episode "Causality", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by John Lafayette and Vernee Watson-Johnson *The ''Emily Owens M.D. ''episode "Emily and the.... Question of Faith" features Harry Lennix, Brittany Ishibashi and James Immekus *''Undiscovered ''(2005) features Kip Pardue, Peter Weller, Rachel Sterling and Brittany Ishibashi. *The ''Ghost Whisperer ''episode "Stranglehold" features Ignacio Serricchio, Braeden Lemasters and Haley Pullos *''Dark House ''(2009) features Bevin Prince, Angela Gots and Haley Pullos *The ''Joan of Arcadia ''episode "Requiem for a Third Grade Ashtray" features Amber Tamblyn, Aaron Himelstein, Brian Klugman, Chris Marquette, Todd Louiso and Xhercis Mendez *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled ''(2002) features Danny Nucci, Skye McCole Bartusiak and Ron Perkins *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Flame Red", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Joel Bissonnette and Danny Nucci *In the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Sacrifice", series star LL Cool J is joined by America Olivo and Danny Nucci *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *In ''The Guardian ''episode "Back in the Ring", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by Zena Grey and Joyce Greenleaf *''The Frighteners ''(1996) features Chi McBride, R. Lee Ermey and Melanie Lynskey. *The ''Night Stalker ''episode "The Sea" features Charles Rahi Chun, Stacy Edwards and Jim Gleason *The ''Treme ''episode ''Tipitina ''features David Morse, Jon Seda and Jim Gleason *''The District ''episode "Lost and Found" features Roger Aaron Brown, Vernee Watson-Johnson and Ashley Jones *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "You Really Got Me", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Dennis Boutsikaris and Elizabeth Sung *''Bounce ''(2000) features Edward Edwards, Jennifer Grey, Joe Morton and Julia Campbell *On he ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Ass Fat Jungle", series regular Candice Bergen is joined by Stacy Edwards and Edward Edwards *On the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Fire and Ice", series regular Steve Valentine is joinced by Julia Campbell and Kenneth Choi *''The District ''episode "Drug Money" features Roger Aaron Brown, Cress Williams and Kat Sawyer-Young *Anne Ramsay, Cress Williams and Chi McBride appear together in two episodes of ''Hawthorne *In The Mentalist ''episode "Red Brick and Ivy", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Mark Espinoza and Jack N. Harding *The ''Eli Stone ''episode "Praying for Time" features Jodi Long, Meta Golding and Matt DeCaro. *The ''First Years ''episode "There's No Place Like Homo" features Samantha Mathis, Maurice Godin and Jamison Yang *''Thirteen (2003) ''features Sarah Clarke, Kip Pardue, Jamison Yang and Cynthia Ettinger *On the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Misconceptions", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Meredith Monroe *In the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Spring Fever", series regular Candice Bergen is joined by Howard Hesseman and Steve Valentine *''16 Blocks ''(2006) features Mos Def, David Morse and Sasha Roiz *On ''The West Wing ''episode "Night Five", series regular Janel Moloney is joined by Carmen Argenziano, Kathleen York and Alanna Ubach *''The Practice ''episode "The Pursuit of Dignity" features Kathleen York, Harry Lennix and Carmen Argenziano *''The Terminal ''(2004) features Chi McBride, Jude Ciccolella, Michael Nouri, Kenneth Choi and Nick Puga *The ''Related ''episode "His Name Is Ruth" features Nicholas D'Agosto, Zachary Knighton and John Bobek *''New York Cop ''(1993) features Mira Sorvino, Jon Seda and Eric Lutes *The ''Vegas ''episode "Money Plays" features Sarah Jones, Kai Lennox and Channon Roe *The ''Eleventh Hour ''episode "Olfactus" features Esteban Powell, Samantha Shelton and Jarret Wright *''The Defenders ''episode "Nevada v. Dennis" features Jurnee Smollett, Katherine LaNasa and Wings Hauser *''Buttwhisle ''(2013) features Stella Maeve, Skyler Gisondo and Katherine LaNasa *''Gone ''(2012) features Amanda Seyfried, Joel Moore and Michael Pare *The ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Sans Voir" features series regular LL Cool J with Eyal Podell and Cooper Thornton *''Emanuel and the Truth about Fishes ''(2013) features Jimmi Simpson, Anne Ramsay and Cooper Thornton *The ''Ellen ''episode "Salad Days" features Pat Millicano, Jack Plotnick and Stephanie Erb *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events ''features Billy Connolly, Jane Adams and Jaimarie Bjorge *The ''Two and a Half Men ''episode ''The Devil's Lube ''features Melanie Lynskey, James Earl Jones and Jaimarie Bjorge *The TV movie ''30 Days Until I'm Famous ''features Alanna Ubach, Jack Plotnick, Carmen Electra, Seidy Lopez and Bernardo Verdugo *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "The Born Identity" features Joshua Malina, Esteban Powell and Erika Alexander *''X-Men: First Class ''(2011) features Edi Gathegi, Lucas Till and Sasha Pieterse *''Steal This Movie ''(2000) features Donal Logue, Troy Garity and Chad Willett *The ''NCIS ''episode "Doppelganger" features Sasha Alexander, Chad Willett and Willie C. Carpenter *The TV movie ''1% ''features Donal Logue, James LeGros and Chad Willett *''Women in Trouble (2009) features Sarah Clarke, Samantha Shelton and Cameron Richardson *The Reasonable Doubts ''episode "Maggie Finds Her Soul" features Kay Lenz, Erika Flores and Kat Sawyer-Young *''Yes Man ''(2008) features Sasha Alexander, Brent Briscoe, Kai Lennox and Kat Sawyer-Young *''The District ''episode "Drug Money" features Roger Aaron Brown, Cress Williams and Kat Sawyer-Young *The ''Dragnet ''episode "Sticks and Stones" features Ron Perkins, Kimberlee Peterson and Kat Sawyer-Young *''Snow Buddies ''(2008) features Skyler Gisondo, John Kapelos and Dominic Scott Kay *The ''Ed ''episode "Valentine's Day" features Mike Starr, Charles S. Dutton and June Squibb *The ''Ghost Whisperer ''episode "All Ghosts Lead to Grandview" features Ignacio Serricchio, June Squibb and Anne Ramsay *''The Shield ''episode "Coyotes" features series regular Jay Karnes with Lucinda Jenney and Seidy Lopez *The Life episode "Dig a Hole" features Jude Ciccolella, Roger Aaron Brown, Hillary Tuck and Brian Klugman *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 ''(2012) features Odette Annable, Erin Cahill and Nick Eversman *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Red Letter Day", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Celia Finkelstein and Eyal Podell *The ''Significant Others ''episode "My Left Kidney" features Elizabeth Mitchell, Shirley Knight and Channon Roe *The TV Movie ''Sun Gods ''features Channon Roe, Tracy Vilar and Frank Whaley *''The Defenders ''episode "Morelli v. Kaczmarek" features Jurnee Smollett, Kuno Becker and Anthony Starke *The ''Touched by an Angel ''episode "The Christmas Watch" features Matt Malloy, Christie Lynn Smith and Jose Zuniga *''Dark Blue ''(2002) features Michael Michele, Marin Hinkle and Nigel Gibbs *''The Practice ''episode "The Test" features Ron Livingston, Ray Abruzzo and Cooper Thornton *The ''Family Law ''episode "Alienation" features Kathleen Quinlan, Meredith Eaton and Cooper Thornton *''Homage ''(1995) features Frank Whaley, Sheryl Lee and Danny Nucci *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Black Gold and Red Blood", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Ashley Jones and David Cheaney *The ''Big Love ''episode "The Greater Good" features Zeljko Ivanek, Amanda Seyfried and Alex Schemmer *The TV movie ''Eyes of Terror ''features Missy Crider, David Marciano and Michael Nouri *The ''Good Advice ''episode "Two Times Twenty" features Nestor Carbonell, Missy Crider and George Wyner *''The Defenders ''episode "Las Vegas v. Johnson" features Jurnee Smollett, Marcus Giamatti and Marcus Folmar *The ''Justice ''episode "False Confession" features Jose Zuniga, Katherine LaNasa and Lesley Fera *''Carolina ''(2003) features Azura Skye, Mika Boorem, Dwight Armstrong and Jim Gleason *The ''Political Animals ''episode "Lost Boys" features Brittany Ishibashi, Dylan Baker and David Monahan *''Redwood Highway ''(2013) features Shirley Knight, Zena Grey and James LeGros *The ''Gilmore Girls ''episode "Merry Fisticuffs" features series regular Keiko Agena together with Sherilyn Fenn and Ingrid Sanai Buron *''The Informant! ''(2009) features Melanie Lynskey, Ann Dowd and Larry Clarke *''The Jackie Thomas Show ''episode "Jackie and the Model" features Dennis Boutsikaris, Breckin Meyer and Jerry Hauck. *The TV movie ''Weapons of Mass Distraction ''features R. Lee Ermey, Ben Bode and Jerry Hauck *''The Last Dance ''(2000) features Charles Robinson, Cooper Thornton and Jerry Hauck *''Matchstick Men ''(2003) features Jenny O'Hara, Nigel Gibbs and Jerry Hauck *The ''Scandal ''episode "Dirty Little Secrets" features Mimi Kennedy, Joshua Malina and Jerry Hauck *The ''Bones ''episode "The Man in the SUV" features Jose Zuniga, Anne Dudek and Tracy Howe *In the ''Medium ''episode "Me Without You", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Sasha Pieterse and Scott Alan Smith *''The Low Life ''(1995) featured Ron Livingston, James LeGros, Channon Roe and Michael Massee *''The Event ''episode "Your World to Take" features Zeljko Ivanek, Kathleen Quinlan and Valeri Ross *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "Questionable Characters" features Willie C. Carpenter, Nigel Gibbs and Scott Alan Smith *''Deja Vu ''(2006) features Erika Alexander, Elle Fanning and Scott Alan Smith *''The Mating Habits of the Earthbound Human ''(1999) features Mackenzie Astin, Carmen Electra and Marc Blucas *The ''First Years ''episode "There's No Place Like Homo" features Mackenzie Astin, Samantha Mathis, Maurice Godin and Jamison Yang *''Love's Enduring Promise ''(2004) features Logan Arens, Mackenzie Astin and Dominic Scott Kay *In the ''Rizzoli & Isles ''episode "Partners in Crime", series regular Sasha Alexander is joined by Mackenzie Astin and Celia Finkelstein *''The Closer ''episode "The Big Bang" features Currie Graham, Natasha Gregson Wagner and Hedy Burress *The TV movie ''Kojak: Flowers for Matty ''features Andre Braugher, Mike Starr and Elizabeth Sung *''The District ''episode "Pot Scrubbers" features Roger Aaron Brown, China Shavers, George Wyner and Evan Jones *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf, Evan Jones and Chris McKenna *''54 ''(1998) features Sela Ward, Breckin Meyer and Erika Alexander *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Look Closer" features Marcus Giamatti, Erika Alexander, Amy Davidson and Arlen Escarpeta *''View from the Top ''(2003) features Candice Bergen, Joshua Malina and Marc Blucas *The ''Eleventh Hour ''episode "Resurrection" features Michael O'Keefe, Marc Blucas and Jimmi Simpson *''Red State ''(2011) features John Lacy, Cooper Thornton, Ralph Garman, Marc Blucas and David Marciano *The ''Once and Again ''episode "Chance of a Lifetime" features Sela Ward, Marin Hinkle and Ever Carradine *The ''Women's Murder Club ''episode "FBI Guy" features Linda Park, Patrick Bauchau and Ever Carradine *The ''Drop Dead Diva ''episode "Winning Ugly" features Brandy Norwood, Anne Ramsay and Ever Carradine *On the ''Rizzoli & Isles ''episode "Living Proof", series star Sasha Alexander is joined by Ever Carradine and Chris McKenna *''The Whole Truth ''episode "Young Love" features Nick Chinlund, Josh Stamberg and Myndy Crist *The TV movie ''Jane Doe: The Wrong Face ''features Jessy Schram, John Rubinstein, Mike Starr and Michael Bailey Smith *In the ''Medium ''episode "The Boy Next Door", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Jessy Schram and Hayley Chase *Linda Park, Julie Warner and Jessy Schram appear together in three episodes of ''Crash *The Pilot episode of The Closer ''features Allison Smith, John Rubinstein and John Prosky *In the ''Medium ''episode "Things to Do in Phoenix When You're Dead", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Lucas Till and Michele Marsh *The ''Damages ''episode "Jesus, Mary and Joe Cocker" features Zeljko Ivanek, Michael Nouri and Matt Salinger *The ''Without a Trace ''issue "Heartbeats" features Ivana Milicevic, Lesley Fera and Chris Conner *The TV Movie ''Bad Girls ''features Jurnee Smollett, Karolina Wydra, Chris Conner and Taylor Hardick *The ''Skin ''episode "Endorsement" features Olivia Wilde, Hira Ambrosino, Terry Maratos, Cameron Richardson and Jean St. James *The ''Gilmore Girls ''episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore" features Keiko Agena, Samantha Shelton and Jean St. James *''The Good Doctor ''(2011) features Taraji P. Henson, Troy Garity, Monique Gabriela Curnen, Jean St. James, Marin Hinkle, Randall Park and Evan Peters *The ''Ringer ''episode "What Are You Doing Here, Ho-Bag?" features Kristoffer Polaha, Nestor Carbonell and Adina Porter *The TV movie ''The Preppie Murder ''features Christine Healy, Alan Rosenberg and Amanda Foreman *''Forever Young ''(1992) features Joe Morton, Michael Goorjian, Art LaFleur and Amanda Foreman *The ''Nikki ''episode "I'll Kick Your Ass" features Susan Egan, Art LaFleur and Steve Valentine *''The Division ''epsisode "Unfamiliar Territory" features Meta Golding, Art LaFleur, Jodi Long and David Vegh *The ''Law & Order: SVU ''episode "Repression" features Amy Irving, Shirley Knight and Jose Zuniga *The ''Alias ''episode "In Dreams..." features Greg Grunberg, Joel Grey and Amy Irving *The ''Aaron's Way ''episdoe "New Patterns" features Christopher Gartin, Samantha Mathis and Kathleen York *The ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Deja Page" features Steve Valentine, Christopher Gartin and Ashley Jones *''The Mesmerist ''(2002) features Howard Hesseman, George Wyner and Michael Goorjian *''Good Day for It ''(2011) features Mika Boorem, Samantha Mathis and Skye McCole Bartusiak *''The Bridge ''episode "All About Eve" features Matthew Lillard, Emily Rios and Terry Maratos *The ''Theshold ''episode "Outbreak" features Charles S. Dutton, Maurice Godin and Matthew John Armstrong *''Trapped ''(2002) features Pruitt Taylor Vince, Andrew Airlie and Colleen Camp *''The Big Time ''(2002) features Dylan Baker, Sharif Atkins and Lisa Darr *The ''FlashFoward ''episode "White to Play" features John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Michael Massee and Lisa Darr *''Dead Men Can't Dance ''(1997) features Kathleen York, R. Lee Ermey and Wendy Gazelle *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike ''(2012) features Samantha Mathis, D.B. Sweeney and John Rubinstein *The ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Impostors" features LL Cool J, Jake Richardson and Charlene Amoia *The ''CSI:NY ''episode "The Ripple Effect" features Sela Ward, Megan Dodds and Alex Weed *''Dragonfly ''(2002) features Joe Morton, Leslie Hope and Samantha Smith *The ''Trust Me ''episode "Au Courant" features Sarah Clarke, Ashley Jones and Samantha Smith *The ''Medium ''episode "Psych" features Jake Weber, Dennis Boutsikaris and Aaron Refvem *The ''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior ''episode "Here Is The Fire" features Beau Garrett, Ron Perkins and Aaron Refvem *The ''Two and a Half Men ''episode "Taterhead Is Our Love Child" features Marin Hinkle, Rena Sofer and Aaron Refvem *The ''Two and a Half Men ''episode "Gumby with a Pokey" features Melanie Lynskey, Katherine LaNasa and Rena Sofer *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Dog Days" features Marcus Giamatti, David Marciano, Jay Karnes and Robert Katims *The ''Boston Public ''episode "Chapter Sixty-One" features Chi McBride, China Shavers and Robert Katims *The ''Pacific Blue ''episode "Heat of the Moment" features Darlene Vogel, Evan Jones and Samantha Smith *The ''Felicity ''episode "Drawing the Line" features Greg Grunberg, Evan Jones, Amanda Foreman, Taraji P. Henson and China Shavers *The ''Nash Bridges ''episode "Kill Switch" features Keone Young, Art Chudabala and Evan Jones *''Plainsong, ''a 2004 TV movie, features Geoffrey Lewis, Megan Follows and Ron Perkins *The ''Cold Case ''episode "The Letter" features Thom Barry, Geoffrey Lewis and Meta Golding *''Wild Hearts, ''a 2005 TV movie, features Geoffrey Lewis, A.J. Trauth and Joseph Culp *''Miss Nobody ''(2010) features Geoffrey Lewis, Paula Marshall, Salvator Xuereb and Christopher Carley *''Glam ''(1997) features Frank Whaley, Natasha Gregson Wagner, Caroline Lagerfelt and Donal Logue Alternative Universes Star Trek Many actors on the series have a connection to the series. In addition to Linda Park and Jolene Blalock, Kurtwood Smith has numerous ties to the television series and movies. An appearance on ''The Next Generation ''was one of Erika Flores first acting jobs. Jay Karnes has appeared on ''Voyager. Star Trek ''(2009) features John Cho, Jennifer Morrison, Freda Foh Shen, Greg Grunberg and Amanda Foreman. The follow up ''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) features Cho, Peter Weller, Foreman, Morrison and Arlen Escarpeta. Charmed Charmed - ''Several of the actors on House, M.D. have appeared on Charmed, but they rarely appear together. Anne Dudek, David Anders and Charles Robinson are some of the actors who have been in both series. Lori Rom appeared as Phoebe in the pilot episode, but dropped out thereafter and was replaced by Alyssa Milano. 24 Many of the actors are alumni of the series, most notably Leslie Hope, Sarah Clarke, Jude Ciccolella and Zeljko Ivanek Strange connections *Howard Hesseman was the star of ''Head of the Class. ''When he decided to leave the series, he was replaced in the main role by Billy Connolly. *On ''Murphy Brown, ''starring Candice Bergen, Murphy's baby was portrayed by Daryl Sabara *Keone Young is not only well connected to other House, M.D. actors, many of his House connections are also connections to ''Star Trek. ''In Love Hurts, he plays John Cho's father, and Cho would later go on to be Lt. Sulu in the new ''Star Trek ''movie series. However, Young also played the father of Linda Park's character Ens. Hoshi Sato on ''Enterprise. ''He is also the actor who played Buck Bokai, the man who beat Joe Dimaggio's hitting streak, on ''Deep Space Nine - ''that character was named after Peter Weller's Buckaroo Bonzai, and Weller also appeared on ''Enterprise. '' *In ''Austin Powers in Goldmember, Aaron Himelstein played young Austin Powers and Josh Zuckerman played young Dr. Evil. *Nick Lane only has three credits, including his appearance in the episode The Jerk. He has appeared with House alumni in both of his other credited appearances. *''Calvin Marshall (2009) features both of the actresses who have portrayed Wilson's wives on screen - Cynthia Watros and Jane Adams. *Sasha Roiz portrayed Samuel Adama on ''Caprica. ''Samuel is the great uncle of Jamie Bamber's character Lee "Apollo" Adama on ''Battlestar Galactica. *In Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Jennifer Morrison was one of the actresses and Jaimarie Bjorge was a stunt double. They both also appear in The Right Stuff. *On How I Met Your Mother, David Henrie plays the son and Lyndsy Fonseca plays the daughter. *Tuffet Shemelzle has a limited resume of 7 other major (non-short) credits. However, she's appeared with ''House, M.D. ''alumni in 5 of them. Missed connections *Peter Jacobson and Michael Nouri were both in ''61*, ''but missed their reunion in Risky Business by one episode. *Similarly, Peter Jacobson and Lee Tergesen both were in the ''Royal Pains ''episode "The Honeymoon's Over", but Jacobson missed a reunion in Instant Karma by two episodes. *Currie Graham and Nicole Bilderback were both in an episode of ''The Practice ''called "The Firm", but missed meeting in Season 1 by one episode even though Mark Warner was mentioned in Three Stories, the episode Bilderback appeared in. *Jennifer Morrison and Artemis Pebdani both appear in the ''How I Met Your Mother ''episode "Desperation Day", but Jennifer Morrison doesn't appear in the Season 6 premiere Broken although she appears in both the Season 5 finale Both Sides Now and in Epic Fail Famous family *Jennifer Crystal Foley is the daughter of actor Billy Crystal *Troy Garity is the son of actress Jane Fonda and politician Tom Hayden *Clementine Ford is the daughter of actress Cybill Shepherd. *Mira Sorvino is the daughter of actor Paul Sorvino. *Natalie Dreyfuss is the niece of actor Richard Dreyfuss *Elle Fanning is the sister of actress Dakota Fanning *Mackenzie Astin is the son of actress Patty Duke and actor John Astin, and the half-brother of Sean Astin *Natasha Gregson Wagner is the daughter of Natalie Wood and the stepdaughter of Robert Wagner *Matt Salinger is the son of author J.D. Salinger Category:Browse